


World of Magic

by TRANScendtheBInary



Series: Robin Tales [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson/Wally West (friendship), FOR SCIENCE MAN I SWEAR!, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Other, Superstitious!Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANScendtheBInary/pseuds/TRANScendtheBInary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin teaches Wally a thing or two about believing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so just so anyone who reads my stories understands: I am a sucker for Romani (G*psy) Dick Grayson. If you see him speaking in another language though it is Romanian since using the Romani language for stories is wrong.
> 
> FF.net A/N:  
> Ok so I read a good story called Superstitious and I got this idea from it, slightly different though, if it seems plagiarized sorry… not intended, it's by Krc. This takes place way later when the team is just hanging around and Wally randomly asks a stupid question. Parts are similar just a different context. Adding this to my words of wisdom category, Robin teaches Wally a lesson about believing. Um short I know, but oh well not good at doing long oneshots, unless it's a chapter story. Sorry about not updating hit a road block in crative wisdom blah bla blah etc etc etc...
> 
> Standard Disclaimer.

        "Robin, do you believe in magic?" Wally asks lounging upside down on the couch next to the boy wonder. Robin stops typing on his laptop and stares at Wally blankly.

        "Why?" Wally shrugs, and Artemis scoffs at that motion.

        "Because, Wally over there is a non-believer and he wants someone to say that magic isn't real." Wally glares at her.

"Yea Wally, why don't you believe in magic?" Megan asks brining in a plate of cookies that she had successfully baked.

        "Wally doesn't believe in magic because to him science is magic, it's not that hard to figure out. And to answer your question I believe in gypsy magic, like thirteen is a bad number, and if you spill salt you'll end up with bad luck and anything that is traditional magic, not all that flashy stuff." Wally falls off the couch in an un-glamorous way and stares at the boy wonder with shock.

        "You!" Wally stares with pure shock on his face. Robin laughs and flicks Kid Flash on the head.

"Batman doesn't seem to be the type to believe in magic." Kaldur says from the corner of the room he was reading in.

        "Batman has seen enough of it to accept that it's there. He uses it to scare the villains into thinking he can materialize out of no where and capture them. I'm used to it because I grew up with it." Robin frowns after he realizes what he just said. 'Damn Bats is going to kill me.'

        "What do you mean grew up with it?" Conner asks, the entire group was now interested in the little bird.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure Gotham isn't a city with a lot of gypsy heritage in it." Robin face palms himself and glares at Wally for saying that, was the kid trying to make him reveal his identity?

        "No, I didn't grow up in Gotham, I only started living there when I was nine. Before that I grew up all over the world, you know traveling a lot. I picked up a few beliefs from various countries and people I met." Robin says looking serious.

"Dude, that is a total lie, you are a man of science, there's no way you can believe in that crap!" Wally shouts looking purely shocked.

        "Who says science isn't magic, there a many type of beliefs Wally, like I know for one thing that in America you have the freedom to believe what ever you want, that's one of the reason I like it here so much, not many other countries have right like that." Wally noticed Robin was looking sad, 'Dang if I make him cry, Batman's going to run me over with the Batmobile!'

        "Sorry dude, forgot about you know… the thing." Robin stares at Wally blankly looking slightly confused.

"Thing?" He asks.

        "You know what happened and why you are Batman's partner." Robin stares at him with understanding.

"Right. So I'm guessing you now will think twice before saying something stupid?"

        "Rob we all know it's impossible for Wally not to say something stupid." Artemis says.

"Shut it Arrowhead!"

        "Why don't you make me!"

"Guys stop, fighting in a room of quiet is bad Mojo, and it can cause bad things to happen!" Robin shouts causing everyone to quiet down.

        "Mojo?" Artemis and Wally say.

"Yea Mojo, bad luck. So go fight somewhere else please." Both of them nod slowly looking wary of the raven haired boy. They leave the room and Robin grins happily.

        "You made it up didn't you?" Kaldur asks.

        "Yup, besides you only get bad mojo when you do things in thirteen's." Robin laughs and leaves the room. The team realizes that the bird, good wisdom, stupid wisdom, or just nonsense had a lot of wisdom to share and they began to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Story On: [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8077686/3/Robin-Tales)
> 
> ED A/N:  
> Ha well yea not my best work, but still I haven't updated in a while so it was starting to annoy me!


End file.
